Science and Foxes
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki discovers a hidden laboratory, hidden away by Mayrui centuries before. What will happen, when Naruto can make use of the lab of a mad scientist? Naruto x Harem. [Both Bleach and Naruto girls.] Warning: Bashing. Don't like then don't read.


**A/N: This story came as a challenge to me some months ago from Jacke44. The details were rather sketchy but I got the gist of it. Hope you enjoy this. And for the record, I'm not very good when it comes to Science, it just isn't my strong suit. And please read the stories of my friend SonSanbi23**

**Next update: Is this a Hanyou?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

**Chapter one: Discovery.**

Naruto was training alone in Training Ground 7 after his 'Sensei' Kakashi blatantly cast him aside, and tried to pawn him off to Ebisu. Naruto was VERY insulted at this and immediately stormed off to train on his own. And to make matters worse he ran into a pervert, who was the Toad Sannin. Needless to say, Naruto was NOT impressed at this either.

Unfortunately he required someone to teach him, he already knew Neji's weakness, Hyuuga's relied on their specialized Taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist, and their Bloodline the Byakugan. Meaning Naruto needed some kind of mid-long range Ninjutsu.

He stopped for a second as he kicked a rock in frustration which hit the memorial stone nearby, the blonde noticed on impact a piece of the stone sank in, as he scratched his head he wondered if it was for a hidden switch, so he approached the stone and pushed it, as the sound of grinding stone resonated the memorial, moved back revealing a set of hidden stairs.

With his curiosity piqued he walked down the steps, very carefully, fearing there might be some kind of trap. Finally he entered what appeared to be a laboratory, with various glass cubes with glowing orbs inside, each cube had a name tag attached to it.

As he inspected them a screen lit up behind him showing a face that had a skeletal like face-paint, though unknown to the blonde it was his real skin pigmentation. "Well what do we have here? It's been ages since anyone came down here."

The blonde inspected the screen as he tapped on the glass making the person on it say "Stop that. Welcome to my Laboratory; I am Mayuri Kurosutchi. Captain of Squad 12. This is my interactive television and learning screen."

The blonde tilted his head as he asked "Interactive?" the man on the television nodded as he replied "Correct. It means I can see, hear, and communicate with you."

Naruto's eyes shrunk as he was surprised at this information "But tech like that's impossible." He commented causing the captain to chuckle and reply "Maybe for you. But I'm a scientist. Now, for a test to see if you're worthy of all this vast knowledge; see the helmet over there? Put it on, and everything you need to know will be sent to your brain. If your brain can handle the vast information inside, then you pass and can use everything here at you'll disposal, as a Scientist I'd rather see my work continued than left to rot. If you fail… your head will explode."

The blonde shrugged, figuring it was a chance he had to take if he wanted a chance at showing up his Sensei and 'team' when he put on the helmet thousands of images flooded into his brain, he saw battles against creatures called 'Hollows' and against a rogue captain by name of 'Aizen' as he processed the images, the pain slowly receded. Naruto fell to the floor panting, as the screen shut itself off.

The blonde grinned as he grabbed the cube labeled 'Nemu' and placed it in a particular machine. Thanks to the vast knowledge that was transferred in his mind, he knew that each cube contained a piece of the souls of the various Shinigami.

He was thinking a mile a minute, still going through how it was impossible for there to be Shinigami in the realm of the living, but here they were, quite literally in his hands. As he pressed the various switches his grin widened further and further to the point it appeared his facial muscles looked ready to tear. He cackled as he exclaimed "I've got big plans now! I'm going to reestablish Soul Society! With me at the pinnacle!"

Truth was the blonde was quite intelligent, he had already put two and two together realizing he was the Yondaime's son. Blonde hair, plus blue eyes, plus being born on October tenth, means he HAD to be the Yondaime's child. Though if only he could figure out who his mother was.

As the machine finished it's work, one Nemu Kurotsuchi awoke as she got up and bowed as she spoke in her monotonous way "Good afternoon. You are Naruto-sama am I correct?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as he asked "How'd you know that?"

She tilted her head and replied "I suppose it hasn't fully sunk in yet. The knowledge you absorbed. In basic terms, the cubes take a piece of a person's Reishi in order to stabilize and the individuals inside to be reconstructed. Meaning that I absorbed your memories, in order to be reborn, and have knowledge of whatever changes may have occurred. And to be clear, Reishi and Chakra appear to be the same. Though in the latter's case it appears to be diluted due to the physical half of it."

The blonde accepted that as he rubbed his forehead as more knowledge and images appeared, this time it was each person that was inside the cubes. He tapped his fingers as he was about to pick up another, but Nemu stopped him as she spoke "I would advise against that Naruto-sama. Your Reishi isn't stable enough for those who are true Shinigami. I am merely a mod soul."

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he thought for a moment before realizing, and spoke out loud "I need my own Zanpakutou." She nodded as she spoke "Very perceptive. A Zanpakutou will bring out more of the spiritual side of your Chakra and stabilize it. The best and safest way would be to put you in a half-death state."

He nodded reluctantly as he got onto one of the dust covered tables while she got the necessary drug which it, and other's were kept preserved "Forgive me Naruto-sama, but if anything goes wrong I'll revive you."

He nodded feeling somewhat more assured as he drifted into his half death state after consuming the drug.

**Mindscape.**

The blonde's eyes snapped open as he found himself in Konoha of all places, though tied to the Hokage monument was none other than the Kyuubi, it growled deeply as it spoke **"This some kind of joke ningen? First a damn sewer now this goddamned place? You fucking with me?!"**

All Naruto could do was shrug as he replied "Don't ask me. This is all new to me." Behind him a voice chuckled as it spoke "Sorry, I changed it up a little." When he turned he saw a woman with blood red hair, violet eyes, a beautiful face, perfect D-cup breasts and hourglass figure. She was casually resting her chin in her palm while swinging her legs lazily.

Naruto blushed as he mumbled "G-G-Gorgeous." She chuckled lightly as she replied with a smile "Aww, Ruto-kun the type that's into incest?" he spluttered a bit as he stumbled back yelling "NO! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY LIVING FAMILY!"

She quirked up an eyebrow as she asked "Don't you recognize me? I'm your mom. Didn't Jiraiya give you a picture of me and your father?" a dark aura surrounded Naruto as he replied "Nope. And what's that old pervert have to do with me?!"

"You mean…. You were never told?" she asked apprehensively, to which he scoffed replying "Told what? That I have an uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime?! No. I figured that out by myself." The redhead's relaxed visage quickly became dark as she realized what was going on "Don't tell me, you were abused your whole life and never told who your family was am I correct?" she asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

She growled as she murmured bitterly "Goddamn Village. Retard husband. Useless pervert." The blonde teen tapped his foot in impatience as he asked "Are… you my mother?"

Her face brightened back to it's happy form as she replied "Yes, I am! Guess you figured that out on your own from our conversation!" he nodded as he asked her "Can you help me? I'm trying to find what's called a Zanpakutou."

She scratched her head as she answered "Don't know what to say. Me and the Kyuubi are the only ones here. Though there was one pest… I beat him up." In another part of the mindscape a certain Hokage was lying on the ground, twitching while mumbling with a horrifically swollen face and lips "I'f sowby Hukina-gama! Fweaze jon'f lit ve afyvore! [I'm sorry Kushina-sama. Please don't hit me anymore.]"

She smiled sadistically making Naruto sweat-drop as he thought _'Probably better if I don't ask.'_ All the while the Bijuu was chuckling as it spoke** "Maybe you should try looking in the last place you'd think to look."**

"You know something?" the two Uzumaki's asked with dangerous glares. The Nine-tailed Bijuu chuckled again, much more darkly as it replied **"Maybe I do."**

"OI! START TALKING OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" yelled Kushina as she cracked her knuckles. The Bijuu's red eyes narrowed as it growled **"Go ahead. Do your worst. It's bad enough you human's keep me locked up, but your 'beloved' Shodaime pawned off my siblings like fucking toys! You've taken advantage of my kind for power, sealed us up, and use our container's when it's convenient! So go ahead. Make your threats and just keep doing what you humans do, and stop wasting my time."**

This rant caused both mother and son to pause, realizing the Bijuu's point, and felt rather bad because of it. "Look, we're sorry. Okay? We didn't realize you felt that way. If we did, then maybe we could've been nicer." Naruto spoke in an apologetic tone.

**"****Oh sure, NOW you say 'sorry' when I blab on about my frustrations… but at least you did say sorry. So I'll give you a hint: Your damn sword is right next to you."** The Bijuu spoke with a small smile appearing on his face.

Two question marks appeared over the Uzumaki's heads as Kushina yelled "WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY HINT IS THAT?!" a light bulb flashed over Naruto's head as he spoke "I think I've got it! A Zanpakutou doesn't take it's sword form in my mindscape! It's a person!"

He turns to his mother as she asked "What're you looking at me for?" there was an awkward pause for several moments before the red-haired woman screamed "I AM THE ZANPAKUTOU?!" the force of her scream sent her son to the ground and the Kyuubi to begin fading in and out of consciousness.

She turned to her son who lied motionless on the ground with swirls in his eyes. After several minutes he came to and bonked his mother on the head while yelling "DON'T SCREAM THAT LOUD! MY EARDRUMS NEARLY POPPED!"

She rubbed the lump on her head with a sheepish grin as she replied "Sorry about that. I was in shock." He shrugged as he said in a calmer tone "Now that we figured out you're my Zanpakutou we need to figure out how to activate you or something."

**"****Don't Zanpakutou's have some kind of activation phrase?"** the Kyuubi asked casually to which Naruto raised an eyebrow as he spoke "Yeah. You seem to know a bit about this stuff." The Kitsune just shrugged and replied "Let's just say Pops had his dealings with the Shinigami. I'll say no more than that."

The two Uzumaki's narrowed their eyes in suspicion but made no comment as Naruto took his mother's hand she blushed, the two stayed in place for a long while before the blonde teen spoke "Show them the wrath of a mother's love. Kushina!"

**Reality.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as a blade appeared by his side. He smiled as he spoke "That was an interesting experience." Nearby Nemu nodded and said "Agreed. I heard everything since you talked in your sleep. It seems your mother's bond with you was so strong that even death couldn't separate you two, and thus she became your Zanpakutou. Though I'm unsure how she is in your body to begin with."

He nodded and replied "I guess so. Now I need someone to teach me how to fight." The Mod soul silently agreed with him as she spoke "Agreed Naruto-sama. You can't revive them all at once but I can recommend several to choose from. First, is Squad 11 captain Zaraki Kenpachi; Pros: He is a proficient swordsman and is one of the most powerful and savage fighters of Soul Society. Cons: He is highly unstable and very impatient, and had an extremely short temper; a most unsuitable teacher.

Next is Genryusai, the Commander. Pro: He is the oldest and most experienced and has a plethora of skills to teach. Con: His style of teaching may not suit you, especially since you have a limited time.

Finally, there's Unohana. The Squad 4 captain; though I wouldn't recommend her for teaching you." The last part she finished with a somewhat ominous tone.

This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he asked "Why is that?" she remained silent as if refusing to answer him, until he lost his patience and spoke with a tone of authority "Nemu, I ORDER you to tell me the truth."

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before turning to normal as she replied "Unohana-Taichou has split personality disorder. Retsu, is the kind and sweet healer. While Yachiru is the violent and sadistic side. Unohana-Taichou is highly unstable, more so than Kenpachi-Taichou."

The blonde smirked as he picked up the cube labeled Unohana and began the process of reviving her, during this he asked "For a second your eyes flashed red. What was with that?"

The Squad 12 lieutenant answered "Simple really, I mentioned beforehand that your Chakra entered the cubes to stabilize and reconstruct the individuals inside, while also allowing them access to your memories. This is true… but there's another feature. It compels those you revive into obeying you, though they still have free will. But if you concentrate hard enough you can force them to obey, if they want to or not."

The blonde felt kind of bad, feeling he forced her to obey "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force it on you." He spoke as he scratched his head but she replied "No apology required. You may need to use this power at times. But I respectfully ask you don't abuse it or us."

He smiled as he nodded silently promising not to abuse this, a beep was heard signaling that the subject, Unohana, was successfully reconstructed. She got up slowly while rubbing her temples making the blonde ask her "Which Unohana am I speaking to?"

She smiled darkly and replied as her hair fell straight showing a scar on her chest "I am Yachiru." She spoke in a slightly sultry but very sadistic tone of voice. She stood up with her hand on her Zanpakutou, slowly drawing it with a 'click'

Naruto stared her down as he said calmly "Do your worst if you're going to attack me. Whatever you can do… I've likely already been through." A tense silence filled the room, a thick tension built as the three stood like statues, each waiting for the others response.

Yachiru's grin grew wide then she began laughing heartily before she spoke in a far more gentle tone "Relax bouya. I was just sizing you up. Saw everything that happened to you actually. You need someone to teach you combat? You have the right person right here."

He nodded in thanks but then a thought occurred to him "Why were you put in those cube things anyway?" he asked trying to solve that mystery, to which Nemu answered "To answer, we each put a piece of ourselves in the cubes, as a 'back-up plan' in the event we lost against Vandenreich. An action proven to be most wise."

He nodded as a brief flash of the Quincies appeared in his mind. With a smile he asked "Shall we get started?"

Yachiru smirked as she answered "Sure bouya. But first, my other half needs to look you over." Her hair almost seemed to braid itself as it covered the scar on her chest and her whole expression changed into a 'softer' appearance "Oh my. You're quite a handsome young man. I am Retsu good to meet you."

Naruto sweat-dropped as he thought _'Is it REALLY that easy to switch personalities?'_ as if sensing his thoughts Retsu spoke "It is easy actually; since me and Yachi-chan have a healthy relationship and communicate with each other. Before we begin your training I think it is best I give you a checkup if that is all right. That way we know what and what not to train you in and with."

He nodded as he took off his shirt revealing numerous scars across his body. Retsu's eyes were filled with sadness, seeing how the boy was treated with such cruelty. "Now your pants please." She said with a gentle tone, making him feel relaxed but still a bit embarrassed.

As she looked him over and performed the needed checking, she finally said "Now your underwear please. Remove it." He blushed like a neon sign at that and asked "Is… that really needed?"

A sickly sweet smile appeared on her face as a dark aura surrounded her "Please remove your underwear." She repeated in a tone that allowed no room for protest. Reluctantly he removed the last piece of clothing that kept his modesty.

Retsu's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates… this was something she didn't see in his memories. He was about a decent Eight inches while soft and three inches wide "Do you take any pills for this?" she asked as she stared at it intently. He shook his head answering "No. I don't."

Blood leaked out of her nose as she thought _'If he's this hung as a mere teenager… how big will he be as an adult?'_ she fainted as more blood leaked out causing Nemu to say "Retsu-san has a fetish for younger males and Yachiru is into S&M."

Naruto face-vaulted as he bonked the Mod Soul on the head yelling "TOO MUCH INFO!" she bowed to him as a lump formed on her head and spoke in an monotone but still apologetic way "My apologies Naruto-sama. I shall correct my revealing such information in the future."

He sighed as he looked at the Squad 4 captain and said "I guess…. We'll just have to wait till she comes to for my training."

Nemu nodded in agreement as she said "In the meantime I suggest you look over the various files in here for further information Naruto-sama. It could prove useful."

He sighed and nodded all the while thinking _'All this stuff here in this Lab… just might give me the edge I need.'_

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N: Sorry to tell you this, my friends and faithful readers. But I'll be staying with my grandparents for awhile so I won't be able to work on my stories. For that you have my apologies. I hope you Review and Read all the same. Have a happy fourth of July for all my fellow Americans. God bless, regardless of nationality, religion, etc.**


End file.
